


Walking in the Rain

by 360loverpenguin



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beautiful: the Carole King Musical, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by 'Walking in the Rain' from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/360loverpenguin/pseuds/360loverpenguin
Summary: Sokka swung their hands upward slightly, gesturing up to the endless ink coloured sky hanging high above them. “Wanna make a wish?” The clouds were sparse and small; the rainfall wouldn’t last much longer, meaning the skies were unusually clear for spring weather such as this. The stars peered through at them, holding a bit of magic just beyond their grasp.“I wish we had raincoats,” she said, only half of her words highlighted by sarcasm.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Walking in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> "Like walking in the rain, and wishing on the stars above, and being so in love."
> 
> I was listening to 'Walking in the Rain' from the Beautiful musical, and since it reminded me so much of these two, I had to write this. It's super fluffy, and hopefully filled with cozy descriptions of my favourite type of weather. Enjoy!!

Sokka couldn’t keep the grin off his face as he continued to walk, hand lightly resting in Suki’s. The rain was dancing over the city, leaving a fine mist overlaying it with each drop. The dark made the steady droplets hard to see, leaving only the refreshing feeling of them washing over his skin as the sign of their presence.

The shallow puddles traced over the sidewalk reflected the streetlights they passed by, light and water swirling in tandem with one another in mindless patterns. Sokka moved his free hand to pull his hair down from the ponytail it had been resting in, allowing the rain to wash over it more freely. Call him crazy, but he had never minded the feeling of rain beating against his face.

They hadn’t thought to bring an umbrella that night when they walked deeper into the city for dinner, which meant that now their sweaters were soaked with the cool water floating down from the starlit sky. He could just make out his apartment building in the distance as the night unfolded to allow him to see, a few lights rimming the silhouette.

“Wanna stay over tonight?” he asked, breaking up the peaceful silence of the pattering drops and thrum of passing cars.

Suki nodded in response, eyes remaining lightly resting on the far horizon as she tried to unsuccessfully blow her wet bangs out of her face where the rain had plastered them to her forehead. She ended up half laughing at the failed gesture.

He breathily laughed alongside her, habit all but silent, “Not how your ‘perfect date’ ends?” He nudged his shoulder against hers lightly.

“Walking through a storm with my boyfriend? Nah, typical Saturday night.” Their sentences were punctuated by the beat of their sneakers against the pavement, raising small waves of water with each careful step.

Sokka swung their hands upward slightly, gesturing up to the endless ink coloured sky hanging high above them. “Wanna make a wish?” The clouds were sparse and small; the rainfall wouldn’t last much longer, meaning the skies were unusually clear for spring weather such as this. The stars peered through at them, holding a bit of magic just beyond their grasp.

“I wish we had raincoats,” she said, only half of her words highlighted by sarcasm.

He kicked his foot against a larger puddle at that, sending a torrent of water towards her. It slammed against her legs before spilling over her shoes.

Anyone else would’ve jumped aside, or merely glared at him in response. Not Suki. She was the type to seek revenge.

Before he had time to react, she roughly shoved him to the right, sending him spiralling against a pole holding up the canopy of a passing bodega. The force jostled the rough fabric, sending the reserve of water that had pooled together on top of it crashing over Sokka.

The water spilled off of him almost more furiously than from the sky by now, causing him to cast a harsh glare towards her. He shoved his hair roughly out of his eyes, along with an excess store of the rain.

Suki burst out laughing, in contrast to the small, quiet amusement they had shared before. She had stopped walking by this point, doubling over at the betrayed expression glued to his features.

After a minute of pouting, a smile reluctantly fought it’s way onto his lips as he playfully elbowed her ribs.”Guess that means I don’t have to shower tonight.”

She merely kissed his cheek in response, grabbing his cold hand back against hers as she pulled him back into their stroll.

The shops they passed by cast cozy shadows over the small street, coverings like the one that had attacked Sokka moments ago momentarily suspending the rainfall above their heads for a few seconds as they crossed them. His reluctant smile settled into a smaller, more familiar one as they returned to their easy rhythm. Quiet breaths of time like this had always been his favourites.

“What about you?” Suki asked, voice softer than it had been a few moments ago, “What did you wish for?”

He thought for a moment, eyes locked upward at the sky as he considered it. It had been years since he had bothered to wish like that. It had half been a joke when he brought it up before. “I dunno. More nights like this, I guess.” True, it was far from the perfect night. By all accounts, they should be freezing and annoyed at the late hour and soaking clothing. But they were together, and wasn’t that more important anyway? He paused, turning to smile at her. “Every night like this.”

She chuckled slightly. “If every night was like this we’d be sick all year round.” The rain slowed, droplets barely crawling as opposed to harshly dancing now. “But I agree.”

Sokka took in the sight of her; her sweater from their old college that was long worn from years of use, the way her damp hair was pressed flat against the sides of her head, the way her eyes shone with excitement at their small adventure in the middle of timeless space.  
“Move in with me.” He wanted more nights like this one. He might as well go after it.

“What?” She fully turned to face him, steps slowing to a halt just as the pouring rain around them. Suki playfully shook her head, “You haven’t thought about this at all, have you?”

“That’s not an answer.”

The world came to a halt. The cars fell away from the hidden street in the middle of nowhere, the water droplets dissipated somewhere out of their reach; all that was left were two heartbeats that felt closer to one. “Yes.”


End file.
